Too Right to Be Wrong
by HARDCORE KYMM
Summary: Ch. 3 and 4 up! Ginny's marrying Harry to please her parents. Ginny finally comes to her senses & leaves Harry at the alter. Now she's working at Hogwarts, where it turns out that her ex-fiance, Draco Malfoy is working also. What's Ginny gonng do? R&R!
1. Perfect Ginny

A/N: Hey yall! I've got a little song-ficcie for yall to read. It's going to be a three part fic.  
  
Part one: Ginny to "Perfect" by Simple Plan - - if you haven't heard this song, you should really download because it is the best song!  
  
Part two: Draco to "Numb" by Linkin Park  
  
Part Three: ??? Not sure yet, it will be Draco and Ginny being reunited after six months.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my lovely car and my computer. Don't even try to sue me b/c if you try to take either one, I'll kick your ass.  
  
********************************  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
********************************  
  
'Why am I doing this?' I thought to myself, looking out among the sea of faces all turned looking at me as I'm standing at the top of the staircase.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey Dad look at me,  
  
Think back and talk to me.  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I look at the end of the aisle and see Harry Potter's anxious face looking my way with love filled eyes. I start down the stairs, holding up my wedding dress so that I don't trip and fall.  
  
At the end of the staircase moments later, my father comes up and takes my arm to walk me down the aisle. I look at Charlie. He gives me an understanding look. 'Goddess, I love Charlie.   
  
He understands exactly what I'm going through. Marrying someone I don't have any feelings for other than sibling love, just to please my parents.' I thought to myself as I came upon Harry. I stand next to Harry as the Minister began. 'What I would give to be back in my bed in Vertic Alley, bundled up in the sheets, without a care.' I know what you're thinking. What the hell is Vertic Alley? How does the classiest, richest neighbourhood in all of the Wizarding world. We moved there at the beginning of my seventh year at Hogwarts when my dad was promoted to Minister of Magic. It definitely has its perks. Walk into a store and the clerks drop everything to tend to your every need and want. I'm no longer looked down upon by anyone, except the Death Eaters, but they really don't count as far as I'm concerned.  
  
I'm suddenly snapped back to reality when I hear Harry say "I do."  
  
'Oh Goddess, oh Goddess. What do I do? Time to say "I do." but I don't. I just. I dunno. Damn!'   
  
Everyone looked at me expectantly as I started to speak, forgetting about the microphone pinned on my dress so that everyone could hear whatever was said.  
  
"Harry." I started. "I... I can't do this. I don't- I don't even love you! I never have.. Well, not in the way you want me to at least. Harry, you're too much of a brother for me to marry. I'm sorry for leading you on for so long, but I wanted to make my parents happy, but I'm going to stop doing that. I'm going to make myself happy." I finished. I look into Harry's eyes and see tears in them, so I get out my wand, transfigure my clothes into a pair of black, baggy, hip-hugger jeans and a silky, silver tank top, which showed off my perfectly toned stomach and my belly button ring. I turned and ran down the aisle, and out of the church.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do?   
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I heard footsteps pounding the ground behind me. "Ginny! Wait!" I stop and turn around since Charlie's following me.  
  
"Charlie." I smiled weakly.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did it. You've gone off and pulled a 'me'." Charlie joked, and I laughed out loud. "So.. What are you going to do now?" He asked me.  
  
"I dunno. I broke up with the love of my life to please mum and dad by marrying Harry, and I don't know if I can fix things now. It's been six months." Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Well, li'l bit, you never know until you try." Charlie said encouragingly.  
  
"You're right. I'll see you later. Bye." Ginny gave Charlie a big hug, then apparated away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And now I try hard to make it.  
  
I just want to make you proud.   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you.  
  
I can't pretend that I'm alright.  
  
And you can't change me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**Mr. Ollivander's**  
  
"Ah. Ms. Weasley." The old man smiled at me behind the counter. "Lovely break up between you and Mr. Potter. I understand completely though. Now, let's get you a new wand." Mr. Ollivander walked to the back of the store and brought forth three different wands. None of which worked. I spent the next three hours trying wands until there were no more. "No match... Interesting."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.  
  
"No. That means that you are very unique. I only have one more wand, now come along." I followed Mr. Ollivander out of the store and to Gringotts. "Why-?"  
  
"This is a very valuable wand. Very dangerous too. I keep it locked up." We reached the goblin at the front desk and Mr. Ollivander explained what we needed. "This way." I followed Mr. Ollivander to the trolley-cart, and got on with him. "Vault number 1,297." He told the goblin controlling the cart, and we quickly arrived there.  
  
"Key please." The goblin droned, and Mr. Ollivander said a quick spell, and his hat transfigured into the key. The goblin quickly took it and opened the vault. Mr. Ollivander walked in, and came out moments later, with a black and silver chest in his hands. We left Gringotts and walked back into his shop.   
  
"Try this one. Heartstring of a dragon and a unicorn hair wrapped around a pheonix feather, 13½ inches, encased in titanium, painted silver and black with an anti-theft paint, and if it is stolen, it is cursed so that if anyone but the owner or whoever the owner gives permission to use, the thief will be cursed with an unforgivable and then wand will return itself to you."   
  
"Wow." was all I could say, due to my awe from what he said about the wand. I gingerly opened the chest and took out the wand. I walked across the room, and tried a spell. "Accio.... Chest." I said, and the wand's box flew toward me. 'Hmm..' "Accio... Mr. Ollivander." Mr. Ollivander flew across the room and in front of me. "I think this one works." I said, excited. "Now, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing. It's free." Mr. Ollivander said and I dropped the wand's chest in shock.  
  
"Free? No, I couldn't possibly-.."  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I've tried to get rid of that wand since I got it 120 years ago. I'm overjoyed to see that the wand has finally picked someone worthy of it." Mr. Ollivander smiled at me, and picked up the chest, placed my new wand in it, and sent me on my way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Cuz we lost it all,  
  
Nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late,  
  
And we can't go back,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I apparated myself to my room, took out my wand, and shrunk the chest, putting it on my desk. I walked out of my room and started downstairs, when I heard voices downstairs and my name mentioned., so I stopped and listened to what was being said.  
  
".. That's it. I've had it with Ginny. First, getting engaged and not telling us to who, then breaking it off with that person to marry Harry, only to leave him at the alter. That's the last straw!" I heard my mum yell.  
  
"Mum. Ginny was doing this to make you and dad happy. She never wanted to marry him in the first place, but she knew that it would make you happy, so she decided to make you happy instead of herself, and now that she's trying to make herself happy, you're acting like a ten year old!" I heard Charlie yell.  
  
'Thanks Char.' I say mentally, and decide to make my presence known. "Ahem." I say, getting the attention on the room's twelve occupants. "What's so bad about pleasing myself?" I say before I could stop myself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I try not to think   
  
About the pain I feel inside.  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
  
All the days you spent with me,  
  
Now seem so far away,  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ginny." Daddy says to me.  
  
"Virginia, come here and sit your ass down." I do as mother says. "Now you listen and you listen good. You will go find Harry, apologize to him and you will marry him!" Mum screams at me.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then you can find somewhere else to live because you will no longer be a part of this family." Dad says to me.  
  
"So what will it be?" Mum asks me.  
  
"Sorry Char. I can't live a lie anymore. I guess this is goodbye." I get up and sprint up to my room. I use a packing charm and pack all of my things, shrink it all and put it in a backpack, then apparate away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And now I try hard to make it,  
  
I just want to make you proud.  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you .  
  
I can't stand another fight,  
  
And nothing's alright   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I apparate to the leaky cauldron and take up a room until I can find a place of my own. I go to the room they gave me, the master suite, and put my backpack down, reaching into in to find my broom, and I fly out of the window. It's freezing cold up in the air, and the shirt I'm wearing doesn't help any. Remembering what just happened at my ex-house, tears cloud my vision as I try to keep flying, but I'm soon blinded by my tears, and unable to wipe them away because my whole body's numb from the cold. I try my hardest to keep going, and I see someone coming at my on a broom, and then everything goes black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Cuz we lost it all,  
  
Nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late,  
  
And we can't go back,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said.  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again.  
  
Please don't turn your back,  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you,  
  
But you don't understand.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all,  
  
Nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late,  
  
And we can't go back,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all,  
  
Nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late,  
  
And we can't go back,   
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: So, how was that for the first chapter? I'll probably have more than three chapters, and when I think about it, chapter three probably won't be to a song because I can't think of a good one. If anyone can think of a good song that would fit Draco and Ginny being reunited after six months, tell me please!!!!  
  
P.S. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW PLEASE! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW OR WEDNESDAY. ALSO, TELL ME WHO YOU THINK GINNY'S "SAVIOR" IS, I BET I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, BUT BELIEVE ME, IT ISN'T WHO YOU THINK IT IS. 


	2. Numb Draco

A/N: Hey! Chapter two, up like promised, well, maybe be a tad bit late - sorry! - but still up! I was only given six reviews... -.-, but hey, I guess it's a good start! Oh, and lemme warn ya, Draco is kinda OOC in this chapter!  
  
Thanks a bunches to my reviewers:  
  
Raven Potter Weasley - I know wut u mean. Hr/R is just... No. I'm thinkin of addin Hr/Charlie in as a b/g pair, and I'm gonna have Harry goin and fallin for Pansy, but that'll probably be a side fic, that takes place at the same time as this one.  
  
AmericaSweetie - Thanks for your review!  
  
Unperfection - Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for suggesting "Picture" by Kid Rock and sheryl Crow. I dunno if you got my e-mail, so.. I hadn't even thought of that song! It's really D/G too. I'm gonna use it to.  
  
Alyssa-Farrell - Thanks for reviewin!!  
  
Vipera - Thanks for reviewin!  
  
HEARTBREAKER07 - Thanks for reviewin!  
  
I don't even know yall, but I love you b/c you reviewed! Now, to all of you silent losers, YOU SUCK!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
***********************************  
  
(DRACO'S POV)  
  
I wake up groggily, looking at the date and sighing. Today was the day. The day Harry Fucking Potter stole MY Ginny away from me. Permenantly. 'Goddess, my life sucks!' I think to myself, climbing out of bed, and wincing, pain suddenly clouding my senses. 'Damnit.' I think. 'I knew I should have stopped after that 10th Firewhiskey last night...'  
  
I plod heavily over to my desk, where I brillantly already had a hangover potion waiting for me. I pick up the small vial and quickly down it, my hangover gone in seconds. I take out some clothes and get dressed, ignoring the ache in my heart for Ginny.  
  
Done dressing, I quickly pull my hair back into a ponytail and place my wand in my pocket. I leave my room in my house, and I hear a shout from my living room. "BOY! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Great. My oh-so-loving father has decided to barge his way into my house... Again.' I think sarcastically, descending the stairs and going to my living room.  
  
"What father?" I ask.  
  
"Tonight. It will be tonight."  
  
"What will be tonight?"  
  
"Your initiation."  
  
"No. I refuse to serve Voldemort! Especially if I ever hope to win Ginny back.." I sigh and sit heavily onto my couch.  
  
***********************************  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be   
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface   
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me   
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes   
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)   
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you   
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)   
  
***********************************  
  
"Boy. It's been six months. She's been Harry's wife practically since the first time they laid eyes on each other. She won't take you back." Father says, surprising me with the tone of compassion he used.  
  
"She may not. But you know, I'll never know that for sure unless I go and try to win her back." I jump off my couch and apparate from my house to the church where the wedding was being held. I sneak in, unnoticed, and see Ginny standing up there with Potter, as he says "I do", Ginny with that beautiful smile on her face.  
  
That's it. Just seeing that smile, and I know. She'll never take me back. She gave me that smile when we were together, and now it's reserved for Potter. I turn around, and quietly leave the church. I walk across the street to the bar, which was looking more than friendly at the moment. I walk inside and am bombarded by the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. I take a seat at the bar, take a case out of my breast pocket, and pull out a cigarette, lighting it, and smoking it.  
  
"What'll it be?" The bartender appears in front of me and looks at what I'm sure was a pathetic looking face.  
  
It didn't register until the bartender asked again that I realized that the bartender was a woman. I look up and mutter "The strongest shit you've got."  
  
Well, let's just say that I drank myself into oblivion.  
  
***********************************  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
***********************************  
  
Drunk, with some random woman on my arm, I apparate home, only to face the wrath of my parents.  
  
"Well, look who decided to come back home." Father sneers at me.  
  
"Oh, shove it." I mutter, and turn to the blonde clinging to me. I explain that I'm about to get hell from my parents, and so she quickly apparates away with a "POP!"  
  
"Mind your manners boy!" Father punched me across the face.  
  
"Lucius, honestly, hear the boy out first." My mother comes to the rescue, but not for long. "After all, that whore Ginny or whatever her name is broke his heart for his worst enemy, so he decided to drink his worries away... Again." My mother sneers.  
  
'So much for a savior.' "Don't you dare talk about Ginny like that! Just because she's a Weasley automatically means she's not worthy enough for me? Well, she is. I loved Ginny back then, and I still do... I'll be right back." I slur, and apparate to my room, and down another potion, to get rid of drunkness, and one for the hangover I was about to get.  
  
I walk back downstairs, ready to face this. Sober.  
  
***********************************  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
***********************************  
  
I have a talk with my parents, which was rather painful for me seeing as it included the Crucatious curse being placed on me many times. Many punches and kicks later, they leave. I was sitting in my living room alone, wallowing away in self pity, when none other than Blaise Zabini floos to my house.  
  
"If my father sent you to talk me into becoming a death eater, then leave because you'll be wasting your time."  
  
"Number one, I can't stand your father, so I won't do anything for him. Number two, I don't want to be a death eater, so I'm not gonna try and force you into being one. Number three, I'm here because you would never guess who I caught falling from the sky."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Come and see. I'll be at my house." Blaise apparates away, and I quickly follow.  
  
I arrive at his house somberly. "Blaise? Blaise where the hell are you?"  
  
"Come and find me." He taunts me.  
  
"Blaise, I really don't feel like playing your little game of cat and mouse. Just tell me where you are!" I yell.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm in my study." I turn around and walk through the door to my right.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" I ask, crossing my arms and leaning on the wall behind me.  
  
"Follow me." Blaise got up and moved through the door closest to him, into his spare room, in which he stayed when he worked late into the night.  
  
"Ok, I followed you." I snap, still not seeing the point in my being here.  
  
"Look, right here." Blaise points to the bed, and I walk over to it. I open the bed curtains a little and peek my head in, just enough to Ginny Weasley - the same reason my life is going to hell.  
  
***********************************  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
***********************************  
  
I glare at Blaise. "Why'd you want me here?"  
  
"Look at her hand Draco, she's not married."  
  
I did as Blaise said, and sure enough, he was right. As I turned to say something to Blaise, Ginny opened her beautiful eyes and looked straight at me.  
  
"Draco?... Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No. Sadly enough." I say harshly.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong with you?" She moves her hand to put it on my arm, and I jerk away quickly.  
  
"Nothing that you could fix."  
  
"Why are you being like this Draco? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Don't call me that. Only people that I give permission to can call me that."  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Since when have I not been allowed to call you by your NAME?" Ginny challenges me, a confident smirk on her face.  
  
"Since you left me for POTTER." Her smirk changes to a frown as I say this.  
  
"I didn't do it by choice. I didn't even want to! I wanted to stay with you Draco! I love you." She says to me.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, does this look like the face of a person who cares?" I ask her rhetorically. "Blaise, why do you let trash like that stay in your house? In your bed?"  
  
"What is wrong with you Malfoy?" Blaise asks me.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't want to see the whore that used to be my fiance, so, I'm leaving, what's so wrong with that?" I say harshly, and apparate away, with a POP!  
  
***********************************  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: Eeeee.... Well, Draco started out kinda OOC. I hope I don't lose anybody over this chapter. The first try on this chapter was just too fluffy, and it didn't match the song at all, so I when back and made it angsty toward the end, which is more like the song. Uhm, well, I'll be going now! Buh~bai!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. 4 Years Later

A/N: Hey yall! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, but I got suspended from school, ergo, I got grounded from the internet at home. But, hey, the chapter is up now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter.  
  
***********  
  
Draco's POV - 4 years later  
  
***********  
  
'I can't believe I ever did that. Oh well, maybe she understood how I felt those past few months.' I think to myself, thinking back to the day Ginny was to marry Potter, while sitting in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy." I turn and see Professor Dumbledore coming behind me.  
  
"Professor... This certainly brings back memories... Only, I was usually in here to be in trouble." I say in remembrance.  
  
"Yes. Now then, I assume you are here to change your mind about the position we offered you?" He asked me.  
  
"Exactly. I've decided that I will be taking up the position of Transfiguration Teacher and Head of Gryffindor." I say, and Dumbledore smiles.  
  
"I am very pleased with your decision, Mr. Malfoy. Now, let us get you settled into your chambers."   
  
*********  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
*********  
  
"Professor? Professor???" I walk into Dumbledore's office, but there is no sign of him. I walk in and take a seat in front of his desk. I wait for five minutes, but I'm still alone in the room. 'Must be losing his touch.'I think to myself, getting up and grabbing a book off of the shelf behind me. I turn, with the book in hand, and sit back in the chair.  
  
I began reading the book I picked up off of the shelf, not even bothering to examine it to see what is was.  
  
"October 31, 1999-  
  
The day of the Halloween Costume Party. I'm only in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and, surprisingly, I think I've found the one for me. Her name? Well, that's not important. Our families are enemies, and have been for centuries. It's hard. I hardly know the girl, but just watching her and how she carries herself now, you can tell she's changed. She used to always be a quiet little thing, but last year, she went away to Durmstrange for a year, and now she's not so quiet. She's loud actually. Very loud. Not afraid at all to speak her mind, which can be a good thing, but also, a very bad thing. It's funny. She doesn't even realize that every guy in Hogwarts is hot for her now. She looks so... Wow. She looks like a Goddess. Her wavy, soft red hair, chocolate brown eyes, hourglass-shaped body... I need a shower. I'll be back.  
  
.........  
  
I'm in a daze. I just bumped into the Goddess herself. Funny. Any other girl in this school, and I would want to get them into my bed and out of it quickly after, but with Ginny... I slipped. Well, too late now. With Ginny, I just want to cuddle, and shower her with gifts, and take everything slow.  
  
I know, I know. I don't sound like myself. But that's what Ginny does to me. She makes me different. She makes me want to be better. Different..."  
  
The book falls into my lap as I drift away, taken by sleep.  
  
******  
  
General POV  
  
******  
  
"Thank you, Professor, for allowing me to take up the job." Draco says, then closes the doors to his chambers.  
  
Dumbledore turns and walks to his office. 'This is going to be a good year.' He thinks to himself. Walking on a little longer, and walking through many secret passages later, Dumbledore enters his office. A smile comes to his face as he sees the redhead sleeping in the chair across from his desk. 'Today is bringing back memories.' He thinks to himself, leaning over, and shaking Ginny awake.  
  
******  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
******  
  
"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley?" I hear someone in the distance calling my name, and shaking me. I fight it, but consciousness claims me, and I wake up. "Have a nice nap?" Professor Dumbledore smiles at me, his eyes full of laughter.  
  
"Yeah." I yawn. "I was here about-"  
  
"The job position I offered you?" He finished.  
  
"Yes, actually. If it's still available, I mean."  
  
"Of course it is. You will be the Potions Master, and Head of the Slytherin house." Dumbledore tells me, making me smirk.  
  
"Really. Well, when do I start?" I ask, still smirking.  
  
"Well, the students will be arriving tomorrow. You need to get settled into your chambers and look over the files of the students in your house. We have two other new professors this year. You should be meeting them tomorrow night at the opening feast as the students arrive. Now, this way to your chambers." Dumbledore leads me out of his office, down to the dungeons, to an empty picture frame. "You are a talented artist, Miss Weasley, so I purposely left this empty so that you can do a painting that suits you." I knock on the painting and it opens. I turn and unshrink my things into the room. I go to my paintings and gingerly pick one out. It was a picture of a dragon and an angel of hell. I put it in place, and the angel springs to life.  
  
"What'll the password be, bitch?" It sneers at me.  
  
"Heir of Slytherin, whore." I say and the angel flies back as if offended.  
  
"Hey, no need to be hostile, babe. I was just kidding around."  
  
'Great. I've created a bisexual angel.' I think to myself, walking into my room.  
  
"Uhm... Yes. Goodnight, Ms. Weasley." The painting closes behind me, and I walk into the den of my chambers. Sitting on a table in the middle of the room, I see twenty-eight stacks of papers. 'Must be the student's files. They were nice enough to separate them out by year and house. How sweet.' I think sarcastically, walking up, and taking a seat on the floor in front of the stacks. I start with the seventh year slytherins. I quickly skim over each file, until one catches my eye, so I reinspect it carefully.  
  
"'Name: Jaxon Bryse Malfoy  
  
Parents: Sarah Clarisse Morgan and Nathenial Trent Malfoy (both deceased)  
  
Guardian: Uncle - Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Date of Birth: August 22  
  
*Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team  
  
*Head Boy.'"  
  
The rest of the page is blank, as is the rest of his file, save for a picture of Jaxon. Platinum blonde hair and mysterious grey eyes. "He's the spitting image of-"  
  
"Yo, hot chic. You got a vistor."  
  
I lay the file off to the side and stand up, stretching a bit, and then go to the door.  
  
"Hey little sis."  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Mummy?" A little girl, about four years old with platinum blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, steps out from behind Charlie.  
  
"Brooke, honey. Charlie, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Guess who's the new Care of Magical Creatures professor."  
  
"Dear Goddess. You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, ok. Uhm... Do you have Brooke's things?" Charlie nodded. "Ok then. I'll just keep her. Thank you so much for keeping her this last month. I've been under so much pressure-" We walk inside my quarters and Charlie unshrinks some things.  
  
"Gin. I understand. It was no problem. She got along great with Blaine and Dane. Those three are a handfull when they're together. I pity their future professors since they'll all be in the same year, and same house if we're lucky." Charlie and I smiled.  
  
"So, where are the little monsters?" I ask, speaking of Charlie's two step-sons, who are twins, and already proving to be much like Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, they're back in my quarters with Laura."  
  
"How is Laura?" I ask, fearing the answer.  
  
"Well, let's just say the boys and I may be bugging you some nights. Her mood swings... Damn. And I thought you were bad when you were pregnant with little bit over there."  
  
"Hey." I say with a smile as I swat Charlie on the arm.  
  
"It's true. Get over it."  
  
"Oh, alright... Come here, Brooke, time for sleep-sleep." Brooke comes over to me, and I quickly dress in her for bed, then place her in a bed in the room next to mine and shut the door.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Charlie asks, gesturing to the stacks of files on my floor.  
  
"Checking out the students. Guess who's nephew is attending here, Head boy and all."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"You may want to sit down for this one." Charlie sits in the chair behind him. "Draco Malfoy's. His name is Jaxon. He's a seventh year Slytherin, Head Boy, Captain of the Slytherin qudditch team. He spent three years at Durmstrang before Draco attained custody, when his parents were killed, and now he's here. I bet he's the poster boy for Slytherin like Draco was. And look at this picture of him. You've seen Draco before right? Well look at Jaxon."  
  
"Damn. He's just like a younger version of Malfoy."  
  
"And he's probably quite the heartbreaker as well."  
  
"Maybe. Hey, look, I'm going to let you get back to this and I'm going to face Laura the terror. I'll see you at the feast tomorrow, Gin." Charlie stands up and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, then leaves.  
  
I sit back down, surrounded by the files once again, and go through each, skimming them over once again.  
  
*********  
  
The next day  
  
*********  
  
"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy wake up! Mummy, are you dead? MUMMY!!" I awake with a start as someone's yelling into my ear. I look around groggily, confused by my surroundings when I remember everything.  
  
"Hi baby. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'll call Uncle Charlie and see if he'll take down down to eat when he takes Laura, Blaine, and Dane, ok?"  
  
"Ok mummy." I get up and, after dressing myself and Brooke, walk over to my fireplace, throw some floo powder into the fireplace and go to Charlie's quarters.  
  
I arrive at a scene of utter chaos. Laura is yelling at Charlie to get control of Blaine and Dane, Charlie's yelling at Laura for help and at the boys, and Blaine and Dane are busy running around.  
  
I go unnoticed until Blaine and Dane run by me, and I grab them both. "Trying to grab these two?" I smirk at my brother. "Have fun. I'm leaving her with you." I motion toward Brooke. "I'm heading to Hogsmead. You need anything?" Charlie shakes his no, same with Laura, but Dane and Blaine turn to me with pleading eyes. "No. I'm not getting you anything from Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop, so get over it."  
  
"Oh, man." They say in unison.  
  
"I'm going now. If you think of anything, I'm pretty sure you know how to use the phone, and I've got my cell." (A/n: yes, they do have phones. if you don't like it, get over it!) I turn and grab some floo powder, tos it into the fireplace and floo to 3W's.  
  
*********  
  
"Ginny! We've missed you! Ever since you had that big fight with mum and dad, we haven't even seen you or gotten any owls from you. How have you been?" George comes over and engulfs me in a big bear hug.  
  
"My daughter and I have been fine."  
  
"Daughter? You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes. Her name's Brooke." I smile, thinking about what trouble she could be causing Charlie right then. "I must really get going. I have things to do. Bye now."  
  
I walk out into Hogsmead, and I feel something soft rubbing against my leg. I look down to see none other than Emory, my kneazle, by my side.  
  
"Emory, how did you find me? I thought I left you in my room back at the school."  
  
"Ah, so you're her owner." I look up quickly, coming face to face with a pair of grey eyes. "She must have gotten out of your room back at Hogwarts. I found her roaming the halls, and when I picked her up and took her outside, she ran here, and I followed her."  
  
"Jaxon." I breathed.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I'm the new Potions Professor. And head of your house. Virginia Weasley." I saw something flicker across Jaxon's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come.  
  
"Well, Professor, I will be seeing you back at school." He said smoothly, and briskly left.  
  
"Well, that was strange. Why did he seem anxious to get away when I told him who I was? Maybe he knew what happened between Draco and I."  
  
"You know, I recall somebody once telling me that talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." I smile hearing this voice and turn around.  
  
"And I recall somebody rambling on about broomsticks, cameras, HufflePuffs, hot fudge, and kneazles, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever.. It's great to see you Blaise. How have you been?" I reach up and hug the ex-slytherin in front of me.  
  
"I've been better. Working at Hogwarts now."  
  
"Really? What do you do?"  
  
"Well, Ms. I'm-the-new-Potion's-Professor-mess-with-me-I'll-kick-your-ass, I am the new astronomey professor, and one the assistant heads of house for Slytherin."  
  
"Well. Things are turning out quite funny then. My brother Charlie is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Snape is finally DADA Professor. Laura, Charlie's wife, took Madame Pomphrey's place, and I hear we've got a new Transfiguration teacher and Divination teacher."  
  
"Wow... So, why are you in Hogsmead instead of at the school?"  
  
"I just spent the whole night cooped up in my quarters reading files. I needed a breath of fresh air. Plus, I wanted some Chocolate-covered frogs. And I was going to get Laura some sweets. What about you?"  
  
"Stoppin' by 3W's. Going to play pranks on the other two professors. And on the Head Boy and Girl." I smirk at this.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to get what I came for and get back to the school."  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry? Why don't we go get a couple of butterbeers from Three Broomsticks? My treat." Blaise grins sheepishly at me.  
  
"...Ok." I shrugged. 'Hey, what's gonna happen? This is just Blaise.' We walk to Three Broomsticks, and sit at a table in the corner. A waitress came and took our orders, 2 butterbeers, returning moments later with them before scurrying off.  
  
"So how's life been?" Blaise surprises me with this question.  
  
"It's been hell." We laugh. Hey, no use in lying. "After my brilliant show of dumping Saint Potter at the alter, my parents disowned me. Ron, Bill, Percy, Fred and George wouldn't even look at me. I got here by flooing through 3W's and they acted as if they never had any problem with what went on. The only person I could depend on was Charlie. That's only because he knew exactly how I felt. It took me a while, but I eventually got back on my feet and moved out of Charlie's house and got my own little flat in Vertic Alley, but a few months later, I got an owl, offering me a job here. I was running my own little shop in Diagon Alley, selling pets and needed books for first and second years, and had a little restaurant as well, and when I got my offer from Dumbledore, I gave that all up. Sold my shop and restaurant to Luna Lovegood, and came here... What about you?"  
  
"Well, my father threatened disowned after I refused to take the Dark Mark, so I left. Moved out, took everything I owned, used the money in my savings to rent myself a flat in muggle London." He laughs a little at this. "Not even two weeks later, my mum was begging me to come back home. And so I did. My father got over my decision and I've been living back with my parents since, until I was offered a job here, and I took it." There is a friendly silence after that, but Blaise breaks it quickly. "Have you heard from Draco?"  
  
Wrong question. My eyes light up with anger as I respond. "Hell no."  
  
"Hey, don't get all offensive. I was just asking." He smiles a little. "Why is it that we never went out?"  
  
"Because of Dra-Malfoy."  
  
"Oh." He looks at me intently, I just stare back, confused as ever. "Ginny." He says huskily. He leans over, and his lips capture mine. I don't know what to do I'm in such shock. I pull away quickly, looking at Blaise bewildered, and run.  
  
"What happened back there?" I mumble to myself as I enter the Sweets Shop (A/n: goddess help me, I can't remember the name of the place!).  
  
"What can I get you- Are you alright?" The girl behind the counter looks at me concerned.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I say weakly. "I need six boxes of chocolate frogs and six bags of Bertie's."  
  
"Comin' right up." I smirk at this girl's accent. American. Southern American.  
  
"Thanks." I say as she hands my stuff over the counter, and I pay her, then leave.  
  
I spend a few hours shopping, before I decide that it's time to go.  
  
I walk to 3W's and enter. Everything around me silences. Emory is once again rubbing against my legs. "I need some canary creams.  
  
George hands them over.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gin." He says when I go to pay.  
  
"George!" I engulf him in a big hug, and everyone starts talking again.  
  
"Whoa. What's so different about now than a few hours ago when you were being the world's biggest bitch?"  
  
"Hey, why does that sound like an insult? I worked hard for that title." I say, and George grins before breaking into full out laughter.  
  
"I've really got to get back to Hogwarts. I'll come by and visit again." I say, give George one more hug, and floo back to Hogwarts.  
  
********  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
********  
  
I walk in my quarters, drop the stuff on my bed, grab some clothes, and walk straight to my bathroom. It's time for a nice, long, hot bubble bath.  
  
********  
  
"Laura, Charlie! I'm back!" I walk into Charlie's quarters, but nobody is around. "What time is? Oh, they're probably down at the feast by now." I quickly leave Charlie's quarters and walk down to the Great Hall. I take a deep breath, look down to make sure my shirt hasn't risen too high, and brush my black and red hair back with my hands. I got tired of my plain red hair, and so I dyed the tips black, and it looks awesome. I'm wearing a short, tight black tanktop that shows my well-toned stomache, my belly button ring, and my tattoo of a black panther prowling around on my back. I've got on a pair of baggy black pants, and what I like to call my "hooker heels". Black and pink boots that point at the toes and lace all the way up to my knee. I take another ddep breath and push the doors to the Great Hall open. Dumbledore is giving his anouncements and as I enter, I hear him say, ".. and the new Potions master seems to be MIA..." Everybody turns and looks at me as I make my way toward the front table.  
  
As I pass the Gryfffindor table, I hear one girl murmur to her neighbor, "who is that?" Her friend replies, "Just some slutty Slytherin seventh year bitch."  
  
I stop and turn to look at them, smirking. "Actually, you'll refer to me as Professor Weasley, your new potions master, the head of Slytherin house, and by the way, twenty-five points from Gryffindor." I turn back and continue on my way to the front table.  
  
"..I would like to introduce everyone to the new Potion's Master, Miss Virginia Weasley, who is also Slytherin's new Head of House." I seat myself at the head table, and see all of the Slytherins trying to get a good look at me.  
  
Suddenly, a young Gryffindor comes up to me, fearfully. "A-A-Are you the same V-Virginia Weasley that broke H-Harry Potter's heart by leaving him at the alter?"  
  
"Oh, sweet Goddess."  
  
Dumbledore has just finished his speech, saying, "...the new Transfiguration professor seems to be MIA, so, he will be introduced when he arrives."  
  
"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make, and quite frankly, I don't care if you want to listen or not, but I'm saying it anyway. Yes, I am the same Virginia Weasley that broke Pitiful Harry Potter's heart by leaving him at the alter. Got it? Now stop looking at me like that before I give you all detention! And also, if anyone else asks me about that, you can expect to have house points taken away." I sit down and calm myself.  
  
Just as I think the day couldn't get any worse, who else would walk into the Great Hall, than Harry Potter himself.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: So, how's that? Sorry it took so long, but I've been grounded. Anyways, read and review! 


	4. The Feast and After

A/n: Hi, another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a computer and a car.  
  
********  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
********  
  
Perfect. Potter walks in. Just perfect.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. Surprised to see me? You really have turned yourself into a little whore, haven't you?" I grip my wand in anger. How dare he barge back into my life and insult me in front of everybody!  
  
"Go away, Potter." I growl.  
  
"Why, don't you want everyone to know why you left me standing at the alter that day? Does the name Draco Malfoy ring a bell? Does it Ginny?! We were engaged, and the whole time, you were off fucking Malfoy behind my back. You're just a little slut, Ginny. You always have been, and you always will be." He draws his wand and points it at me. I'm about to pull out my wand and blast him into oblivion when two voices both shout "Expelliarmus!" at the same time. Harry is thrown into the wall behind him, and I turn to see Charlie, standing at the head table a few seats down from me, wand drawn. 'Ok. But who was the other person?' I look around and my gaze lands on Jaxon Malfoy, standing at the Slytherin table, wand drawn, face twisted in anger.  
  
"Get him out of my sight." I say, looking at Potter across the hall, Snape, and one of the other new professors drag Harry away. "Well, this has been and interesting night. Charlie, would you like me to take Brooke, Blaine, and Dane tonight?" Charlie nods. "Come on you three terrors. Time to go." I start to walk toward the doors when someone steps in my way.  
  
I stop and stare him down. "We need to talk." He says to me.  
  
"We have nothing to discuss." I start to move toward the door and as I pass Malfoy, he grabs my arm.  
  
"..Students, may I introduce Draco Malfoy, the new Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Oh really, like what?" I shake my arm free from his grasp.  
  
"Like the fact that you didn't marry Potter. And you must not have given a damn about me because you didn't even try to contact me."  
  
"I did try to contact you, even after you completely ripped out my heart that night at Blaise's house and ripped it to shreds, but your father returned my owls and threatened that if I didn't leave you alone, that he's put me under Voldemort's power again and that he'd make sure nobody saved me this time." Draco eyes harden with each word I say.  
  
"So you didn't love me enough to die for me?"  
  
"Love is for weak fools." I say, and bolt from the room.  
  
********  
  
Draco's POV  
  
********  
  
"Mummy?" After Ginny leaves, I hear a little girl speak up. I turn around and look down, only to to see a mini-female version of myself, with brown eyes. I look up to the Head table, with one question in my bewildered eyes. I seek out Charlie, Ginny's brother, and our eyes meet. He sees the question in my eyes, and nods, as if to tell me 'yes'.  
  
Shaken, I walk slowly toward the Head table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kellie-Mae Kristianson (A/N: there you are Kit Kat!), a seventh year Gryffindor, who transferred from Dawlish Academy in the Southern USA, says.  
  
"What did it sound like, Kristianson? You make yourself out to be so smart, Head Girl and all, so why don;t you open up your pretty little ears and listen." Ah, that's my boy. I turn and look at my smirking nephew.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Kellie-Mae growls.  
  
As I sit at the Head table, looking at the two's exchange, I can't help but think about how alike they are to Ginny and I when we were that age. When they think everyone else has turned away, I see Jaxon wink at the girl, who blushes and smirks back.  
  
"Professor Dum-" I start.  
  
"You're excused, Professor Malfoy."  
  
********  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
********  
  
'Oh! Why didn't Dumbledore tell me HE was going to be working here? AH! I left the kids!' I bolt out of my room and down to the Great Hall, where, once again, I come face to face with Malfoy as he's leaving and I'm entering.  
  
"Well, look who's back. Come for a second round, Weasel?" And there he goes with that infuriating smirk again!  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" For some strange reason, I hear a few Gryffindors start to giggle.  
  
"We need to talk." Malfoy looks at me seriously.  
  
"No we don't. We have nothing to talk-"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Ginny. I know. I saw her."  
  
My blood runs cold and my face pales. 'No.'  
  
"I know about our daughter."  
  
'Hey, I can always play stupid.'  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, confidently.  
  
"Oh, stop it Ginny. You know what I'm talking. You make yourself to be so smart, you were Head Girl. So, open up your pretty little eyes and look. There's no denying that she's mine. She looks too much like me." The Gryffindors start giggling again. (A/N: Yes, I know Jaxon said almost the exact same things to Kellie-Mae, and I know Ginny and Kellie-Mae both told the Malfoys to shut up. I'm getting you readers to see how alike Ginny and Kellie-Mae are and how alike Jaxon and Draco are.) "'Ginia, look, this really isn't the place to talk about this. So why don't we go up to my quarters and talk this out."  
  
I don't miss the fact that he said "Ginia". That was his nickname for me. And I'm pretty sure nobody else misses it either. "Alright." I whisper. "Charlie, sorry, looks like you're got the terrors again."  
  
"Great." Charlie says sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go." Dra-Malfoy leads me out of the Great Hall, and instead of his quarters, we go to mine.  
  
********  
  
"Ginny." He whispers as soon as we are in my quarters. Wasting no time, his lips quickly cover mine. I try to fight kissing him back, but I find it impossible, and soon, we're snogging against my door.  
  
"No. No, this isn't right. I'm over you." I say, breaking the kiss, although I'm not too sure about it myself.  
  
"Ginny. I've waited so long to be with you. Now that we're here, together, don't push my away. Please."  
  
"Draco. No. We came here to discuss what to do about Brooke. Not to fall back into our old habits." I say, moving out of his reach.  
  
"Deny all you want, Ginny. You know that sooner or later, you'll come crawling right back to me."  
  
Oh, I just want to slap him. Him and his infuriating, oversized ego. "Whatever, Malfoy. Now, about Brooke. I don't want to lose her. She's all I have." I whisper the last part.  
  
"Well, I can't just not see her. She's my daughter." Draco says.  
  
He has a point. "I know, but... Still." I say.  
  
"Hell, Ginny. I know you don't want to fall back into our old patterns, but you're so damn irresistable." He whispers to me, and before I know it, his lips have covered mine again.  
  
'Oh, fuck it, Ginny. You know you want this too.' I think to myself, and let go of all control. I break away and lead him into the bedroom, where he starts kissing me again, and I start ripping at his clothes...  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: Ok, short chapter, but since I took so long getting the last one out, I decided to write up a short little treat for yall. Review!!! 


End file.
